Pure Happiness
by Asoomy
Summary: As the organization falls. Haibara Ai/ Miyano Shiho finds something to treasure while Kudo Shnichi/ Edogawa Conan takes on a new journey into the unknown.


**Pure Happiness**

**I don't own detective Conan or any of the characters. **

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

I take a breath. I take another. I breathe as deep as my lungs can handle. I look up to the sky and smile. I'm happy. I've never been happier. Today is the day the darkness ends. Today is the day the organization falls.

The rubble all around take one their own kind of beauty. The sun begins to rise. The air gets warmer and warmer. People are hugging and kissing around me. Laughs and smiles, cheers and happy crying. I keep walking towards the people I love. Every step is the lightest step I've ever taken. Every breath is the sweetest air I've ever inhaled.

I find them. I run up to them and hug them, all of them. Mom, Dad, Hattori, Ran hell even Sonoko. They see me and they laugh, I laugh along with them. My mother hugs me again. She keeps hold of me. I pretend to struggle in her arms, but I don't mind. I enjoy it, my mother keeps hold of me while Ran smiles at me. Everybody's happy and so am I.

I eventually break away. Still feeling the love. Still happy. I take another look around. I see Jodie sensei holding on to Akai's arm. She's smiling and so is he. I keep looking around for someone that I can't seem to find. I know she's here. I know she's safe. I don't know if she's happy.

The last blow of cold air ruffles my hair. Dust flies along with it. In the distance, I see her. I start walking towards her. She's alone with her head bent down. I'm still quite far but as I get closer I begin to see the cuts on her back. The blood dripping down her neck. I stop and I fear the worst might have happened. Her body rises as she takes a breath. I blow out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I stop five feet away from her. She hasn't reacted to me.

"Everybody's celebrating what do you say we go join them?" I ask her. She doesn't respond. "Haibara look around you, it's over. It's finally over. We are free, all of us. Especially you. They can't hurt you anymore. No one will hurt you anymore," I step closer, "come with me, Haibara. Today is the day where you will be happy. I promise," she shifts her head up but says nothing. "What the hell look I just gave Sonoko a hug so if you think you want one then I guess I'm okay with that although this is a onetime offer," she turns to face me.

Whatever I was expecting to see didn't show. She turns to me. She's facing me. She's smiling. Not any ordinary smile. She's wearing the brightest smile I've ever seen on anybody. I can tell that she's happy. Happier than I ever thought she would be. Her eyes are shining. I can see her trying to form words out if her thoughts but she fails. I notice something at her feet. A cardboard box only a little bigger than a shoebox. I get closer to her again. As I get closer, her smile grows wider. She holds out a picture towards me, gesturing for me to look. I do.

It's a picture of her. Not just her, but Akemi and her parents are right there beside her. Her mother is holding the baby Miyano Shiho in her arms while her father pats Akemi's head. Everyone is smiling. Even baby Shiho is smiling while she sucks on her thumb. A little toy turtle ㈃4 is cuddled up with her. This is the Miyano family.

I think I stare at the picture for too long, she doesn't say anything though. I just can't help it. I look between all family members and I smile, they're beautiful. Every single one of them. I lift my head up to look at her. She's not looking at me.

"I found this while I was looking for information about the antidote in my mom's office," she tells me, "Kudo there's everything here photos, diaries, cassette tapes even videos tapes it's all here, my entire family is right here," she shakes as she talks. Unable to contain the wave of excitement raging inside her, "That picture was taken at my first birthday l, my mom wrote about it in one of the diaries. She also wrote about the turtle in the picture, apparently for the first two years of my life I couldn't sleep without it. She said that she got me a Barbie doll that my sister used to love but I kept throwing it away and 'Darcy' the turtle was the only thing that ever calmed me down, I guess Akemi was always the more feminine one," she laughs, my heart races. A tear escapes her eye but she doesn't bother with wiping it away.

I guess I never thought about how beautiful she truly is. Because right now, am seeing her in a whole new light. When she looks at me without a single wall standing guard between the two of us, when I look at her at her purest, when she's happy, truly happy she is the most beautiful thing to have ever crossed my eyes. My heart races faster.

"I guess I should leave you alone then," I tell her as I start to move away.

"Wait," she stands up, "you don't have to go, I mean if you want you can stay and look through some more, there are some pretty interesting things. For example apparently my father was a huge Sherlock Holmes fan that he would sometimes refer to himself as Dr. John Watson," she chuckles a laugh," my mom didn't like too much but she never said anything. The smile he'd wear whenever he would say that was too much for her to resist," she trails off.

I stare at her for a while. She stares back. I think back to a time in my life where all mystery was dark and painful. Now I stand facing the mystery of the girl that turned my life upside down. For so long I felt like I knew her. Now I understand that I have only began to scratch the surface of who she truly is. I know it's a journey that may never end. A journey that could take a life time to accomplish. That's a price I'm willing to pay. I walk back to her.

"Are there anymore pictures of Darcy?" I ask her.

She smiles again.

My god that smile.

Reviews and suggestions are welcomed : )


End file.
